A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures that produce high intensity, controlled, and concentrated light beams for use at relatively distant targets. In particular, the invention relates to such lighting fixtures, their methods of use, and their use in systems where a plurality of such fixtures are used in combination, usually elevated on poles, to compositely illuminate a target area energy-efficiently, with reduced glare and spill light, and with the capability to lower capital and/or operating costs. One primary example is illumination of a sports field.
B. Problems in the Art
Illumination of sports fields is generally called sports lighting. FIGS. 1A-1G illustrate one such sports lighting configuration. Football field 5 of FIG. 1A is illuminated by a set of arrays 1 of light fixtures 2 elevated on poles 6 (see FIG. 1A). As is well known in the art, there are known methods to design the number, type, and position of poles 6 and fixtures 2 to provide a desired or required amount and uniformity of light for the field. There are usually pre-designed lighting quantity and uniformity specifications to follow.
The most conventional form of sports lighting fixture 2 is a several inches (on the order of 24 inches) in diameter bowl-shaped aluminum reflector with a transparent glass lens 3 suspended from a cross arm 7 fixed to a pole 6 by an adjustable knuckle 4 (see FIG. 1B). Each light fixture 2 has some adjustability both around vertical and horizontal axes. Each fixture 2 can therefore be uniquely aimed relative to the target area or field 5 by adjustment of knuckle 4 relative to cross arm 7.
This general configuration of sports lighting fixtures 2 has remained relatively constant over many years because it is a relatively economical and durable design. It represents a reasonable compromise between the desire to economically control high intensity light to a distant target while at the same time minimizing wind load, which is a particularly significant issue when fixtures are elevated out-of-doors to sometimes well over 100 feet in the air. A much larger reflector could control light better. However, the wind load would be impractical. A significant amount of the cost of sports lighting systems involves how the lights are elevated. The more wind load, the more robust and thus more expensive, the poles must be. Also, conventional aluminum bowl-shaped reflectors are formed by a spinning process.
Therefore, competing interests and issues provide challenges to sports lighting designers. Some of the interests and issues can be at odds with one another. Designers have to balance a number of factors, for example, cost, durability, size, weight, wind load, longevity, and maintenance issues, to name a few. Attempts to advance the art have mainly focused on discrete aspects of sports lighting.